


Click it or Ticket

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always Wear Your Seat Belt Kids, Driving, Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not fastening your seat belt will net you a $50 ticket in the state of New York ($135 after surcharges).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click it or Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> From [squirrelstone's prompt on tumblr](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/147456082469/nyxelestia-squirrelstone-the-first-time-he-went)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta cheering section of squirrelstone, hollyspacey, & Stella_Malodi!!

Silva pulled to a stop behind what was unmistakably Tony Stark's car. She blared the siren once more before leaving the lights on and getting out to saunter up to the driver's side window.

She was a little surprised; she always thought Stark would be the type to get pulled over for speeding, not for failing to wear a seat belt. She’d seen the telltale glint of silver by the door, an obvious indicator.

The window rolled down to reveal a good looking face smiling at her, but it wasn't the face she expected.

"License and registration, please?" she requested.

"Right here, officer," he replied, handing them through the window.

Silva scrutinized the picture; it matched the driver. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" she asked, glancing pointedly at the unused seat belt next to his shoulder.

"Uh, not really," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I wasn't driving too fast, was I? This is my friend's car, and he said that might happen if I didn't pay close enough attention."

"No, it's—" she began, then squinted at the birth date. "Sir? Do you think being pulled over by the NYPD is a joke? I need your  _ real _ driver's license, please."

He let out a nervous laugh. "That... that is my license, officer; I'm—"

"It says you were born in  _ 1917 _ , Mr. ...'Rogers;' I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"But I'm—"

"Next thing, you're going to be telling me that Tony Stark  _ let you _ borrow his car."

"Well, he—"

"Step out of the vehicle, please."

Looking sheepish but bemused, he complied, and Silva turned his six foot, 190 pound frame toward the car and cuffed him while she recited his Miranda rights.

* * *

Thirty minutes after she'd booked him, someone came to pick up her time traveling John Doe.

"Someone" being Tony Stark.

He waited, grinning and swinging his sunglasses around, looking like Christmas had come early, while "his friend" was escorted out to him.

Silva sat at her desk doing paperwork, and so was close enough to overhear the exchange happening in the lobby beyond the desk sergeant.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Stark drawled. "What are  _ you _ in for?"

John Doe sighed as he signed for his things. "Driving while elderly," he replied.

Stark began to laugh, but the desk sergeant stood. "Actually, sir... you were originally pulled over for not wearing your seat belt."

Both men blinked at her, and then Stark was  _ really _ laughing. 

His friend and the desk sergeant were trying to calm him down, but Silva caught snippets of speech in between his mirth: "not even speeding" and "old man" and "Captain America."

Recognition flashed through Silva's mind:  _ finally _ she knew where she'd seen that name before. Steve Rogers. Captain America.

_ She had arrested Captain America. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147494071343/click-it-or-ticket)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
